Simply Meant to Be
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: One-shot. Tea is worried about Yami's future after Battle City. Don't worry, happy ending. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh by Kazuki Takahashi or Sally's Song written by Danny Elfman sung in the Nightmare Before Christmas movie by Catherine O'Hara. I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas. Also includes the part at the end of Final/Reprise written by Danny Elfman sung by Danny Elfman and Catherine O'Hara.**

**Author's Note: At the end of the Battle City arc in the original manga, Tea is shown to be sad that Yami Yugi is destined to return to the afterlife (just wanted to let you know how I thought of this). Some of the event's from the manga/season 0 are mentioned. **

Tea stood silently among her companions, watching the Ishtars' boat disappear on the horizon. The battle was over, the villain was gone, lost friends had returned, and the sunset was simply stunning….but the brunette was plagued with a deep sorrow. Although she truly was happy for him, she knew that since Yami had collected a vital piece of the puzzle of his past, he would no doubt be leaving soon.

_I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand._

_Although I'd like to stand by him…_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have._

_The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice_

_My feelings for him?_

_And will he see_

_How much he means to me_

_I think it's not to be._

Feeling overcome, Tea made a speedy goodbye and departed from her friends. Rather than heading home, however, the girl decided to take a walk down the oceanside to collect her thoughts.

The dancer and the Pharaoh truly had been through a lot together. He'd braved the danger of being shot to rescue her from an escaped convict; not long after that, he saved her from that false prophet freak Kukorano; he was almost killed trying to save her from Shadi's shadow game; he'd risked being expelled from school just to get back the pocket game she gave to him; they had been on two unofficial dates, the second of which involved him saving her from yet another creep; he had helped her to win in her duel against Crump in the virtual world; and he had come to her aid when she was possessed by Marik.

Tea's face went hot with embarrassment when she realized what a burden she must be on him, but she was deeply touched that Yami had done so much to ensure her safety and happiness. Sadness once again enveloped the girl's heart when she acknowledged that her dear friend, her guardian angel of darkness….might not be with her much longer.

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud,_

_Try as I may it doesn't last._

_And will we ever_

_End up together?_

_No I think not._

_It's never to become._

_For I am not the one._

Finally, Tea stopped at the spot where she and Yami had watched the sunset on their first date. It had been such a magical moment: the water and sky painted with gorgeous shades of red and gold, the line separating the ocean and horizon barely discernable, and the cool breeze gently touching their faces. The two were closer then than they'd ever been before, and Tea couldn't help but wonder what might have happened had Johnny Stepps not "stepped in." She sighed forlornly.

"Tea?"

For a moment, the blue-eyed brunette thought she was hearing things. She turned around and was greeted by….the Pharaoh.

"Hello," he smiled, breathing heavily as if he'd been running to catch her.

When her shock wore off, Tea felt her face turning blood red and desperately hoped that his Millennium Puzzle didn't allow him to hear her thoughts. "Hi, Yami," was her sheepish greeting. "W-what are you doing here?"

The Pharaoh stood up more erect and Tea though he looked rather….nervous…..wait…was he blushing?

"I …uh…"

The dancer felt more confusion than ever before. Now he was at a loss for words? This wasn't like the King of Games at all!

Yami gave an odd jerk, as if some invisible being had smacked him on the back of the head, then cast a quick glare at his puzzle before murmuring, "I was wondering if….if you would like to meet up tomorrow afternoon…?"

For the third time in a five minute time period, Tea felt herself completely frozen with shock. Yami was….asking her out…? On his own!

Misunderstanding her silence, the Pharaoh muttered in a hurt tone, "I understand if you do not wish to…."

"N-no! I'd love to!" the girl cried excitedly. "I was just surprised is all. Two o'clock at the plaza tomorrow?"

Yami beamed. "I'll see you there! Oh…one more thing…"

He gently took her hand in his and pressed his soft lips against it before turning to leave.

"Wha….what was that for…?" Tea stuttered, face beet red.

The Pharaoh turned around and gave her a small, affectionate smile.

"For being always being there for me."

_My dearest friend if you don't mind_

_I'd like to join you by your side._

_Where we can gaze into the stars_

_And sit together_

_Now and forever._

_For it is plain_

_As anyone can see_

_We're simply meant to be._


End file.
